Torque Teno Virus (TTV) is a viral species belonging to the family Anelloviridae, genus Alphatorquevirus. Viruses classified into this specie present a circular, single stranded DNA (ssDNA) genome of 3.7-3.8 Kb of length, and are non-enveloped [2,3]. They were first discovered in 1997 in a patient presenting post-transfusion non A to G hepatitis [1]. A high divergence in the nucleotide sequence among different TTV strains is observed, reaching to more than 70% in some cases. Although the genomic organization is also variable, all of them contain a non-coding region, spanning 1.2 Kb [22]. The non-coding region has been demonstrated to harbour a promoter in its 3′ end [4] and a highly conserved region of 70 bp within this 3′ end is hypothesized to be the origin of replication of the viruses. It is estimated that more than 90% of humans are infected with one or more TTV strains. The number of different isolates (more than 200), their ubiquity and the lack of reliable and simple techniques to differentiate between them, have made it difficult to obtain enough epidemiological evidence in support of a causative relationship between TTV infection and a specific disease [23-28]. TTV viruses are known to infect several human tissues [21]. Limited data are available on the replication cycle, and even less on the function of the proteins encoded by these viruses.
MicroRNAs (miRNA) are small RNA molecules ranging between 19 and 29 nt and usually of 22 nt in length. They mediate post-transcriptional gene silencing (PTGS) by inducing cleavage, destabilization or translational inhibition of a target messenger RNA (mRNA) [9,10,11,12]. They do that by guiding the RISC complex to a concrete mRNA, interacting with it by base pairing. This interaction is thought to be mediated mainly by a perfect match between the target mRNA 3′ untranslated region (UTR) and the miRNA “seed” (nucleotides from 2 to 7) [7,8,80], whereas a perfect match means that each of the “seed” nucleotides hybridizes by a Watson and Crick pairing with respective nucleotides of the target mRNA. In contrast, recent findings suggest that non-perfect matches (no Watson and Crick pairing or seeds containing one mismatch) in this region are more abundant than perfect matches [6]. The same study suggests that miRNA-mRNA pairings in coding sequences (CDS) are as abundant as those in 3″UTRs. Moreover, they demonstrate that some miRNAs tend to hybridize with mRNAs in a region totally different from the seed, and they are still able to exert PTGS. To increase even more the complexity of the miRNA-based gene expression regulation, in the last few years some examples of transcriptional gene silencing (TGS) and transcriptional gene activation (known as RNA activation (RNAa)) mediated by miRNA have appeared [29-33]. While the mechanisms mediating these two events are still poorly understood, it cannot be discarded that TGS and RNAa are general features of some miRNA. The number of known endogenous human miRNAs has increased very fast in the last few years. The number of mature miRNA annotated in miRBase is 2042 [13-16]. In addition, a large number of virally encoded miRNA has also been shown to use the cellular miRNA silencing machinery. Since the discovery of the first human viral encoded miRNA [5] its number has increased to 157 [13-16]. The majority of these miRNA are encoded by DNA viruses, especially those belonging to Herpesviridae and Polyomaviridae families. Recently, a bovine oncogenic RNA virus (Bovine Leukemia Virus) was reported to encode 8 mature miRNA, demonstrating that this type of viruses also can express them. Despite the large number of viral miRNA discovered, the function of most of them still remains elusive, although in the last years some reports have shed light over this issue. For instance, miRNAs encoded by both Polyoma and Herpes viruses have been demonstrated to help these viruses to escape the host immune response, by regulating viral [17] or host [18,19] protein expression. Another important finding was made some months ago when it was demonstrated that Epstein-Barr virus-encoded miRNAs are sufficient to transform cells by themselves [20], suggesting that viral miRNAs could be able to mediate an oncogenic process under the adequate conditions. Very recently, it was shown that TTV encode for miRNA's, and the role of one of this miRNA's in interferon signalling inhibition was demonstrated [78]
APC (Adenomatous Polyposis coli) is a very important tumour suppressor, especially in the context of colorectal cancer. Virtually all colorectal cancers carry inactivating APC mutations or epigenetic changes inactivating the transcription of this gene. Its tumour suppressor activity is thought to be mediated by its function in inhibition of wnt signalling, although it has also been implicated in migration and correct mitotic spindle assembly.